god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Xia Family
Xia Xinyan 's Reincarnation Martial Spirit was inherited from the Xia family. All of the descendents that held the Xia family bloodline, had the possibility of possessing the Reincarnation martial spirit. However, the Reincarnation martial spirit of the Xia family was also differentiated between strong and weak. Although many people from the Xia family had the Reincarnation Martial Spirit, they were generally all just useless martial spirits. If the warrior in their past life was not a strong martial artist, then even if they had the Reincarnation martial spirit, they still couldn't obtain much power from their past life. Some Xia family members were only gardeners, scholars, or students in their past life. Then the Reincarnation martial spirit that they had, was nearly no help to their cultivation. These kinds of people had no importance in the Xia family. There were also some people who actually were warriors in their past life, but their realm was not high in the past life, being only in the Disaster or Earth realms. After obtaining the Reincarnation martial spirit, the most they would have, was understanding of the Disaster and Earth warrior realms, causing them be on their own after those realms. These kinds of people had some status in the Xia family, but also did not have a lot of importance. In the Xia family descendents that had the Reincarnation martial spirit, only the ones who were warriors in their past life and had an extremely high realm, could be considered talented material. Using the Reincarnation martial spirit, they could use the martial understanding and knowledge from their past life to instantly have a breakthrough and quickly enter into a new realm whenever they encounter a bottleneck during cultivation. The higher the realm of the warrior in their past life, the faster their cultivation speed would be. Martial cultivation with no bottlenecks had an extreme advantage against normal people. The reason why the Reincarnation martial spirit had a strong and weak difference was also because of a crucial standard. In the vast majority of Xia family descendents, they could only obtain the martial insight and knowledge of their past life after they obtain they Reincarnation martial spirit, but they couldn't get the Reincarnation power of their past life. However, there was a few minority that not only could obtain the martial insight of their past life, they could even borrow the Reincarnation power from their past life in times of crisis. If their realm in their past life was extremely high, the reincarnation power that they would be able to borrow would also be very terrifying. Xia Xinyan was such a blessed child. Using reincarnation power, she could enter into the Sky realm in a short time. That meant that in Xia Xinyan's past life, her strongest warrior realm should've been the True God realm! Only those who had cultivated to the True God realm in their past life would be able to shortly enter into the Sky realm using reincarnation power after they obtained their Reincarnation martial spirit in this life. This was extremely frightening. The past life being a True God realm warrior meant that before Xia Xinyan cultivated to the True God realm, she could use martial insight from her past life to prevent bottlenecks during cultivation. This meant that Xia Xinyan was sure to become a True God realm warrior! Someday, by relying on this Reincarnation martial spirit and through accumulating and cultivating for some time, under the situation where there was no bottleneck, Xia Xinyan would eventually enter into the True God Realm as long as she stayed alive. Just by that, the Xia family had no reason not to spend all their efforts on Xia Xinyan. Think about it, if the Xia family were to have a True God realm warrior in the future, what kind of height would the Xia family reach in the future of the Endless Sea? And also because of that, Xia Xinyan's status was outstanding in the Xia family. Category:Xia family Category:Family Category:Kyara Sea Category:Endless Sea Category:Grace Mainland